Hard To Get
by Slocket
Summary: Tommy Pickles is dating cheerleading co-captain Kimi Finster, but when Tommy lets his feelings for Lil show it starts a fight between the two friends.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, Enjoy!**

**Hard To Get**

**Chapter one.**

Tommy Pickles was the star quarterback at St. Jude's High School. His girlfriend was co-captain  
of the cheerleading team, Kimi Finster. They had known each other since they were babies and  
they had grown to have feelings for each other the past year. Chuckie, Kimi's brother and  
Tommy's best friend wasn't happy about the relationship but he would survive. Lately, Kimi  
and Tommy had been fighting leaving Kimi in tears. Lil DeVille, captain of the cheerleading  
team and Kimi's long time best friend was always there to comfort her, and was always the one  
to yell at Tommy for hurting her.

"Thomas Pickles!" he turned around to see a mad Lil. "Lillian DeVille, what do you want now?"  
he knew what she was mad about his and Kimi's fight.  
"I know what you did to her. You need to go apologize to her." Lil was a forceful girl and it made  
him laugh "I didn't do anything wrong." he turned to walk around before she grabbed his arm  
"Listen Pickles, just because you are star quarterback doesn't mean you can treat people like  
shit! Kimi does all she can to make you happy and you are always messing around with her  
feelings. If you don't like her, I suggest you break up with her before she gets too attached. And  
if you really do like her, show it!" Tommy took a step closer to Lil "You think I'm gonna listen  
to you?" Lil smirked "You've listened all the other times." she turned around and walked away.  
Tommy ran a hand through his hair and turned around, he always had a thing for Lil but he  
would never let it show. He did like Kimi, but she wasn't the girl he wanted.

Lil walked back to Kimi's house and went to her room. Kimi was still on her bed crying "Did  
you talk to him?" she said in between sobs. Lil walked across the room and sat next to her "I did.  
And he said he'll do his best." Lil was lying through her teeth but she was only doing it to cheer  
her up. She hugged her friend "Come on, Kimi. We have to go." they had some big cheerleading  
competition today "Is Tommy going?" Lil shrugged "I didn't ask him, but we'll see when we get  
there." they walked out of her room into the living room. Chuckie turned to look at them  
"Another fight with Tommy?" Kimi started crying again "Yes!" she ran out of the house to Lil's  
car. "Thanks Chuck, I just had her cheered up! But are you guys coming or what?" Chuckie  
looked at the time "Yeah, I'm meeting Phil in a few. Good luck!" Phil was dating Wally, captain  
of the soccer team and she was a cheerleader. Also one of Lil's best friends. Phil was going for  
Wally and to cheer on his sister. Chuckie was going for his sister and Lil, and Tommy was  
suppose to be going for Kimi.

Tommy was with Phil in his backyard throwing a football around, Phil was also on the football  
team. "So how are you and Kimi?" Phil asked throwing the ball to Tommy "Not good. We got  
in another fight." Tommy said throwing it back. "What happened this time?" Phil caught the ball  
and sat down. Tommy walked over and sat next to him. "She accused me of cheating. Again."  
Phil shook his head "She's known you her whole life. And she still thinks you'd cheat?" Tommy  
nodded "Yeah, but she doesn't know that if I didn't want her, I'd leave her."  
"I know you would, but she obviously doesn't." Phil looked at his watch "Hey man, we have to  
go if we want to get to our girlfriends cheerleading thing" Tommy stood up along with Phil.  
Phil was the only one who knew how Tommy felt about Lil and they had always been close. He  
could trust Phil with anything. They got into Phil's car and went to pick up Chuckie. "Are you  
two ready for this?" he said while getting in the car. "Not at all. I'm only going because of Wally  
and I know I'll be bored out of my mind." Tommy and Chuckie laughed knowing they would  
be too. "At least I'm free to look at other girls." Chuckie said with a huge smile  
"Lucky you Chuck!" Phil said "At least Wally is pretty." he added in.  
"Yeah, same with Kimi." Tommy said putting on a smile for Chuckie. He could never tell  
Chuckie that he didn't really like his sister.

"Okay girls, we want that blue ribbon! When it's our turn, go out there and do your best!" Lil  
was giving the girls a pep talk when they were told they were up next. "Alright girls, hands in!"  
Kimi said "On the count of three say 'Go Jaguars'!" The girls all put there hands in "One...Two...  
Three"  
"Go Jaguars!" They all yelled and then got ready.

"Now performing their routine, the St. Jude's Jaguars!"  
The three boys stood up to cheer for their friends and girlfriends. "This better be good, or it was  
a waste of my time to come." Tommy said sitting down. "I know how you feel, man" Phil said  
sitting next to him. "Well I personally think it'll be good! It's a chance for me to look at all the  
girls and get away with it" Chuckie said.  
Tommy and Phil turned to Chuckie and looked at him like he was crazy "That is true." Tommy  
said  
"You better keep your eyes on my sister, Pickles" Chuckie said and Tommy laughed "I only  
have eyes for Kimi" Tommy said looking at Chuckie.  
After their routine the boys got up and went to meet up with Kimi, Lil, and Wally.  
"How did we look?" Kimi asked giving Tommy a hug.  
"You guys looked awesome!" Chuckie added  
"You really think so? Blue ribbon good?" Lil asked  
"Of course" Tommy said putting his arm around Kimi, putting on a show for Lil that things  
were okay. "Hey, where's Phillip?" Lil asked looking around her.  
"Wally probably dragged him away somewhere." Kimi said and they all laughed. Wally and  
Phil then walked over and Lil walked up to him "Wally and Kimi are coming over later."  
Phil shrugged "And?"  
"I'm just letting you know so you can be ready to have your girlfriend over for the night."  
Lil said grabbing Kimi and Wally "We have to get back they are about to announce who won."  
Tommy turned and watched Lil walk away, they had a bet going on about if they won or not.  
He winked at her and she gave him the bird.  
He shook his head laughing "What was that about?" Phil asked. Tommy shook his head "Nothing  
at all, Phil." Tommy said smiling. They went and sat back down to wait to see who won.  
"Alright everybody. The moment you've been waiting for. Coming in third place... The  
Huntington Prep Wildcats! In second place St. Jude's Jaguars!"  
They stopped listening when they heard they didn't win, Tommy knew what this meant and he  
wasn't happy for it. They got back up and went down there, this time Lil winked at him.

Back at home Tommy and Chuckie were staying with Phil. The girls were in Lil's room  
listening to boy bands and gossiping. In Phil's room the boys were playing Xbox. "Guys I have a  
confession to make." Phil said laying his controller down. "What is man?" Chuckie asked.  
"Wally broke up with me!" Phil started crying and Tommy and Chuckie didn't know what to do.  
"Are you gonna be okay man?" Tommy asked "I don't know. It's like dipping my heart into a  
tank of hungry piranhas !" Phil fell face first onto his bed "You'll be okay. You're Phil DeVille!  
The ladies man!" Chuckie said patting him on the back. "It just hurts so bad!" Phil was now  
sobbing into his pillow. Tommy got up and turned the lights off "This seems like the perfect  
time to go to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SEX.**  
**Chapter Two.**

Lil walked up to Tommy Monday morning "Have you done it yet?" Tommy sighed and turned  
"Now Lillian, why would I tell her I love her if I don't?"  
"That was the bet, Thomas! You better do it." Lil had leaned up against Tommy's locked and  
Tommy leaned in close to her "If I didn't know any better Lillian, I'd think you wanted me to  
lie to her." Lil pushed him away a bit "You're a funny guy" Lil said smirking  
"Would you have kept your side of the bet?" Tommy asked leaning closer to Lil.  
"You know I would have." She said giving him a smile.  
Kimi was running late and as she turned the corner she saw Lil and Tommy by his locker. She  
knew he was cheating, but she didn't know with her best friend.

"Hey Kimi, why are you running late?" Lil asked as Kimi was sitting down.  
"No one woke me up." she snapped. She knows that she needed to confront one of them about what  
she saw. She had all the proof she needed that Tommy was cheating. Lil didn't say anything to  
her the rest of the class. Lunch came along and the group sat together like usual but there was  
a lot of tension. "So how is everyone's day going?" Phil finally decided to break the silence  
"It's going great." Lil said smiling "How about yours Chuck?" she asked  
"It's stressful!" he put his head on the table "Tommy? How was your day?" Kimi asked him  
"It's fine." he said giving her a weird look. Lil looked at him and kicked him and mouthed "do  
it" Tommy sighed and stood up "Hey Kimi can I talk to you?" Lil was smiling big "I guess" she  
said getting up to follow him. "Kimi doesn't look happy." Chuckie pointed out  
"You noticed that too?" Phil said. Lil was still watching them walk away before she squealed  
and Phil covered his ears "What Lillian?!" she only shook her head "I can't say!"

Tommy grabbed Kimi by the waist and was getting ready to give her a kiss and tell her that  
he loved her. When he leaned in to kiss her she put her hand up stopping him. "What's wrong?"  
he asked "I saw you this morning." Tommy looked at her weird "And?"  
"And, I saw you with Lil. She was up against you locker. You're cheating on me with my best  
friend!" Kimi pushed Tommy away from him "You really think I would cheat on you? With Lil  
of all people?"  
"I saw it, Tommy! You were going to kiss her!" Tommy shook his head "I really wasn't, we were  
talking. I was telling her what I was about to do to you. But fuck that" Tommy went to walk  
away but she grabbed his arm "What were you about to do?"  
"It doesn't matter now, does it? You think I'm cheating all the time and I'm sick of it. I wouldn't  
cheat, Kimi. You should know me better than that. We're done." Tommy walked back to the table,  
grabbed his tray and dumped it. He didn't bother going back to the table so he went to his locker  
and got his stuff out. Tommy didn't have a last class of the day so he could leave before or  
during lunch. "Thomas where do you think you're going?" Lil came running out of the  
cafeteria "I think I'm going home, Lillian. Do you have a problem with that?"  
"No. I have a problem with the fact that you just broke up with her! Why?"  
"She once again thought I was cheating, with you." Lil was taken back by what her best friend  
thought. "That's not how the bet was supposed to work, Thomas!" Lil yelled  
"But I don't love her so it would have been wrong anyways!" Lil had backed herself into a wall  
and Tommy was in front of her "It doesn't matter! You two were perfect for each other!" Tommy  
laughed "No Lillian, we weren't. I didn't even want her." Lil threw her hand over her mouth  
"What?! Then who do you want?" Tommy started walking away "It doesn't matter. I'll see you  
later."

* * *

"Hey Tommy, you coming over tonight?" Phil asked after practice "Yeah, I guess." Tommy and  
Phil walked out of the locker room when they heard yelling from the cheerleaders. They started  
walking towards them to see what was going on.  
"You were suppose to be my best friend, Lil! Not stealing my boyfriend!"  
"Kimi are you even listening to yourself?! I wouldn't take Tommy from you!"  
Phil and Tommy walked over just as Kimi had gone after Lil "Shit" Tommy threw his stuff  
down and grabbed Kimi "Tommy what are you doing?!" Tommy was holding Kimi back from  
killing Lil. He knew he had to do something to stop her "Kimi look at me" he said  
Phil had gone over to Lil to make sure she was okay but she turned to watch Tommy and  
Kimi.  
"What do you want Tommy?" Kimi said trying to push him away. Tommy hesitated before  
saying "I love you Kimi" and kissing her. All the cheerleaders were happy for her except Lil. She  
turned and walked away. Phil chased after her "Lillian! What's wrong?" Lil turned and looked  
at her brother "Nothing, why do you think something is wrong?"  
"The way you just stomped off away from that?" Lil shook her head and crossed her arms "It's  
nothing, Phillip." Phil pointed at her "You like Tommy!"  
"I do not, Phillip!"  
"Do too, Lillian!"  
"You don't know how I'm feeling, Phillip!"  
Tommy and Kimi walked over "What's going on?" Tommy asked  
"Nothing. Let's go home, Phil." Tommy looked at Kimi and then at Lil and ran after her  
"I did it, are you happy?" Lil nodded "Now get out of my way, Thomas."  
Tommy walked back towards Kimi "What was that about?"  
"Nothing. Listen Kimi, I told you I loved you. But I still can't handle that you think I'm  
nothing but a cheater. I'm sorry."

* * *

_The Next Day;_

Kimi walked by Tommy the next morning and acted happier than ever. Tommy looked at her  
and shook his head. Homecoming was just around the corner and he had no one to go with him  
now. Sure he had all these girls lined up that wanted to date him, but he only wanted one person.  
And he was going to get her. "Tommy! Guess what I found out!" Tommy turned to Phil "What?"  
Phil pulled Tommy to the side "Lil likes you!" Tommy smiled, he knew it. "Why are you telling  
me this?"  
"Because I know you like her, nows your chance, man! You're the only one I approve of for her."  
Tommy shrugged "I'll see what I can do" Phil laughed "You're going to get her."  
"I can try" Tommy laughed "I'll see you later." Tommy started walking down to Lil's locker.  
"Lillian, I need to talk to you" Lil turned around and saw a smiling Tommy leaning on the  
locker next to her "What is it, Thomas?" she put on a fake smile for him. "Just hold on." Lil gave  
him an impatient look "We're going to be late for class." Tommy just looked at her again "That's  
the point." The bell rang meaning it was time for class and Lil turned to Tommy "Okay. Now  
tell me Thomas, what do you want?"  
Tommy didn't hesitate he leaned forward and kissed Lil. She backed away "What do you think  
you're doing, Thomas?" she said not really shocked  
"I like you Lillian. You're the one I want, not Kimi." Tommy could see the hint of a smile on  
her lips. She leaned forward and kissed him "Same."  
"So does this mean you want to be my girlfriend?" Lil smiled and closed her locker "Not yet." she  
said winking at him and going to class "Wait. What's that suppose to mean?!" he yelled to her  
as she was walking down the hall.

Lunch time came around and Kimi didn't sit with them. "Where's Kimi?" Chuckie asked. Lil pointed with her fork, Kimi had started sitting with most the cheerleaders "She's probably to stay away from Tommy." she joked Tommy gave her a look "She'll be fine."  
"So what happened with you two anyways?" Chuckie asked. "She thought I was cheating. With Lillian." Chuckie started laughing "That's insane." Phil leaned across the table "So word around the school is you and Angelica are going on a date." Lil spit her drink out "What?! Chuckie! Angelica? Out of all the people!"  
"That was attractive, Lillian." Tommy joked while wiping off her drink. "Thank you Thomas, I know."  
"Why do you two never say 'Tommy' or 'Lil'? I mean, you both call me Phil!" Tommy and Lil looked at each other "I'm not really sure." Lil said and shrugged.  
Savannah walked up to their table "Do you have a date for homecoming, Tommy?" he looked up and looked at her "Sorry Savannah, I don't think I'm going"  
"But you're nominated for homecoming king!" she said appalled. "So?" Savannah walked away embarrassed that she just asked him to the homecoming. The table started laughing and Lil looked up "Are you really not going to go?" she asked. Tommy shrugged "I'm not sure yet. I don't even have a date." Lil lightly kicked him from under the table. Phil sighed "I have no one to go with! Wally left me, we had it planned!" Lil patted Phil on the back "You'll find someone to go with. Don't worry."  
"Are you taking Angelica to it?" Tommy asked Chuckie and all he did was nod.

* * *

Lil and Tommy lived next door to each other, he had come over more and more lately. "Yo Tommy, you ready for that game Friday?" Phil asked him as he walked into the house. "Yeah I am! Championship here we come."  
Lil came walking down the stairs "Is that all you are going to do? Talk about football the whole time you are here?" Tommy shook his head and walked over to her. "T, you wanna play some video games?" Tommy shook his head "Naw we're working on homework." Phil jumped onto the couch "Alright! See ya later!"  
"Still playing hard to get Lillian?" Tommy said as she closed the door. "Always, Thomas."  
Tommy had Lil pushed up against her door. He leaned down and started kissing her neck. She grabbed his face and pulled it to hers and they started making out. Lil found her remote to her stereo and turned it on so Phil wouldn't hear. Tommy pushed her onto the bed ripped her shirt open. He moved his hands down and unbuttoned her pants and slid one of his hands in. Lil leaned back and moaned loudly. He brought his hand out and started kissing her more roughly this time. Lil went straight for Tommy's pants and pushed them down. "Be gentle this time, I can't be too loud" she whispered in his ear. Tommy smirked on it "Don't count on it, babe" Tommy was in her in one swift motion, Lil grabbed the sheets and moaned "Tommy" he started kissing her passionately while pounding her hard and fast. Lil had started digging her nails into his back leaving scratches. She arched her back as she hit her orgasm. Tommy smiled at her with one last thrust and grunt as he came. He laid next to her "It won't be along until you're mine" he said getting up and putting his clothes back on. She followed and did the same. She walked over to her drawer to get out a new shirt and picked her birth control up "Oh no" she mumbled to herself. She hadn't taken today's, it completely slipped her mind. She set it back down and grabbed a shirt. Tommy walked over to her and kissed her cheek "I'm going to go play a game with Phil." he said smiling at her and walking downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

A few months had passed and Lil hadn't talked to Tommy.  
"Dude, why is your sister igoring me?" Tommy walked up to Phil one day. "I don't know. She  
hasn't been herself." Lil walked by and glanced at Tommy but didn't say anything.  
Lil was getting things out of her locker when Tommy walked up to her "Lillian why aren't you  
talking to me?" she still ignored him and he slammed her locker shut. "Lil look at me" she was  
schocked that he called her Lil, he never did. "What do you want?" Tommy could tell she was  
about to cry "Why are you ignoring me? What did I do?" he ran a hand through his hair. Lil  
grabbed his arm and led him outside "I have to tell you something."  
"Okay. What is it?" Lil took a deep breath "I'm... Pregnant." Lil was messing with her hands and  
looked up to see a shocked Tommy. "I didn't know how to tell you. I'm 10 weeks.." Tommy had  
sat down he didn't know what to say. "How did this happen, Lillian?" she sat down next to him  
"That last time you came over I had forgotten to take my birth control" Tommy shook his head  
"We're sophomores, Lillian. We can't have a kid!" he stood up "What do you want me to do? Kill  
it? Because that's not going to happen! I am keeping this baby." Tommy just looked at her "Do  
you know what having a kid can do to you? It can ruin your life. You're going to have to quit  
cheerleading, drop out of school"  
"You talk to me like I don't know that. But I can't kill it!" Tommy took a few steps away from  
her "I don't know what I can do to help" Lil walked up to him and grabbed his hands "Be with me.  
You said you wanted to be with me plenty of times, and now I'm begging you. Please be with me"  
Tommy stepped back again "How do you even know it's mine?"  
"You're the only one I've slept with." Lil walked up to him again and hugged him.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her. "Of course, Thomas." she kissed his cheek and they  
walked in the school. "So does Phil know?" Lil shook her head "I don't know how I'm going to tell  
him. I mean, he's protective enough as it is"  
"I would say take him somewhere but it's Phil and he's not scared to make a scene."  
"Yeah, that's true. I'll just tell him at home. Speak of the devil." Phil came walking up to them  
"So you two made up?" Lil looked at Phil "Yep, and we're dating now. I have to tell you  
something later. But you have to promise not to be mad at me." Phil looked at her then  
Tommy. "Alright.."

******  
"Okay Phil. I know you aren't going to be happy about it. At all. But I don't want to keep it  
from you since you're my twin. And there's no easy way to say this.. But Phillip, you're going  
to be an uncle." Lil did her best fake smile. Phil stood up and walked up to his sister and gave  
her a hug "I'm here for you Lil." after he finished hugging her, he walked into his room and  
just stayed there for a while. "He took that better than I thought he would." she said taking  
Tommy by the hand and leading him to her room. He smiled and sat on her bed "Do you  
remember when we were kids and we looked forward to being sixteen?" Lil sat next to him "Yeah,  
I never thought that I'd be sixteen and pregnant." Lil was disappointed in himself. "I'm staying  
on the team until I start showing." Tommy put his hand on her knee "Are you going to be  
okay?" she nodded "I really want it to be a girl." she smiled at him "Really? Because I want it to  
be a boy. Make it a mama's boy!" he said looking at her and smiling. "The real question is, are  
you gonna be okay with this?" Tommy thought it over "Yeah. I can deal. In a way I'm happy,  
but I think I'll be happier when we find out the gender." he said smiling at her.

Phil was on the phone with someone "Lil is pregnant? I thought so. I also thought she was smarter  
than this. She's got it all, captain of the cheerleading team, straight A's, you as a brother."  
Phil smiled as the girl talked. Everyone pretty much knew Lil was pregnant by her sudden  
mood change. "I'm going to have to be there for her when she tells our parents. Speaking of, I'll  
call you later." he hung up and went into Lil's room. "Hey, when do you plan on telling mom?"  
Betty and Howard had gotten a divorce when they were ten, abd Betty was raising them good  
for her being alone. Lil shrugged "I don't know. Dinner maybe? How do you think she's going to  
react?"  
"I don't know, Lil. She's probably going to say that she raised you better than that or on of  
moms cliche lines." Phil and Lil laughed at it, "Speaking of dinner, I have to go. Mom's probably  
worried. I'll see you two later." he kissed Lil on the cheek and left.  
"I thought you were going to play hard to get with him?" Phil looked at her and raised an  
eyebrow.  
"I was, but then I found out I was pregnant and I want my babys daddy to be around."  
"That's logical. But mom's home. So do you want to tell her now?" Lil nodded and they went  
downstairs. "Mom? I have something to tell you, and I know you're going to be disappointed but  
I'm not going to keep it from you since we've always had one of those good mother daughter  
relationships."  
"You may want to sit down, Mom" Phil added. "What's wrong? Are you two okay?" Betty asked  
"Yeah mom, we're fine. But..." Lil stopped, she was too scared to tell her. Phil sighed "Lillian's  
pregnant, mom." Betty looked at her daughter, and she could tell she was scared. "Whose baby  
is it?" Lil was still looking at the ground "Tommy's." Betty stood up "I'm disappointed in you,  
Lillian. I know you're smarter than that." Betty walked out of the room and Phil stuck his hand  
out "Pay up" Lil rolled her eyes and gave Phil five dollars, they had a bet at what she would say.

"You know, now that you're mom knows, she's gonna tell my mom, and then the whole world  
will know that we're having a baby." Tommy said. Lil nodded "I know. And that's okay. As  
long as I have you every step of the way." Lil and Tommy had gone to the mall to see some  
movie. People had already started hearing about Lil and those that go to school with her were  
stairing. "I don't like these looks." she said. Tommy let go of her hand and out his arm around  
her "It'll be okay, promise."  
"I sure hope so. Hey, I have an appointment next week to hear the baby's heartbeat. Will you come?"  
Tommy smiled at her, "I'd love to" he kissed the top of their head, he bought their tickets and they went to their movie. "Is this movie even going to be good?" she asked him and he shrugged "I have no idea. It doesn't matter, I'm with you so it's okay." he pulled her close to him and they cuddled the whole movie. There was a group of girls from their school sitting behind them and Lil listened to them go on about her. She had her hand on Tommy's waist and when she heard them talking about her she clenched her fist. "Hey, are you okay?" he looked at her and asked.  
"No, those girls are talking about me." Tommy turned to look at them and they shut up "Don't listen to what they are saying."


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**  
**Chapter Four.**

Lil and Kimi hadn't talked for what seemed like months. Lil didn't know if Kimi knew about  
her or not, she just couldn't wait for cheer practice, she sknew she couldn't do anything. But  
there was no way that she was going to lose being captain. "You know, this is how it's suppose  
to be." Tommy said walking up behind her, Lil turned around to see him smiling at her "What  
do you mean, Thomas?"  
"I mean, the captain of the cheerleading team and star quarterback are dating. That's the way  
it's always supposed to be." he said giving her a hug. "It is, isn't it? Like in all those movies"  
Tommy gave her a quick kiss "Yes, like in all those movies."  
"Tommy! I need to talk to you" Tommy turned to see who it was, Kimi. "What about?" he asked  
her. "In private, meaning, no Lil."  
"Alright, hold on." Tommy turned to Lil, "I'll see you later."

Tommy and Kimi walked to the football stadium and sat down in the bleachers. "How are you  
going to tell me you love me and then go be with her?!" Tommy just staired up at her, not  
saying a word. "I was with you for a year! And all you did was cheat!"  
"I never cheated on you! That's the problem with you, you're paranoid!" Kimi looked at him and  
shook her head "I saw you with Lil so many different times! And now that you're with her, it  
shows that you were!" Tommy was running his hand through his hair "Do you want to know the  
truth, Kimi?" Kimi nodded "I've liked Lillian for years. But she would never give me the time of  
day. And then you and me started hanging out and I got feelings for you, hoping maybe that  
my feelings for Lillian would go away. But they didn't." Tommy looked up and could see the  
hurt on Kimi's face. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to go now." Tommy grabbed his bag and went to  
go back inside, leaving Kimi on the bleachers. He was already late to first period and his teacher  
was going to give him hell for coming in late, so he decided to just skip. He went to the parking  
lot and just sat in his car waiting for time to go back. "Where are you" Lil texted him, they  
had first period together. "I'm in my car I didn't want to go to class late let me know when it's  
time for our next class"  
Tommy just chilled in his car and took a quick nap until Lil started calling him telling him it  
was time for the next class.

"Lil" she turned around to see Kimi, "You haven't talked to me in months. What do you want  
now?" Kimi didn't hold back, she slapped Lil. "That's for taking Tommy" she turned and  
walked away. Tommy came back in to see a mad Kimi walk by him and he went over to Lil's  
locker. She was looking at herself in the mirror touching her face. "Hey." he said and she turned  
around pointed at her face "I just got slapped!" Tommy looked at her with wide eyes "By who?!"  
"Kimi!" Tommy shook his head "Are you okay?" Lil nodded "Yeah, but is it noticeable?"  
Tommy grabbed her face and looked at it "No, not really." he kissed her face,  
"What did she want to talk about anyways?" Tommy laughed "She went on about how I left  
her to be with you and I was obviously cheating." Lil laughed and grabbed her books "Come on,  
we have to get to class" Tommy put his arm around Lil and they started walking. "Do I have to  
go to class?" she said pouting, "Yes. Don't let her get to you." Tommy said giving her a nudge  
into her class as he kept on walking.

Phil and Tommy sat together in his last class. "Hey man, you okay? You seem out of it." Phil  
shifted his eyes towards Tommy but still didn't say anything, he just reached behind his head  
as if he was grabbing something. "Shit, are you high?" Tommy asked pushing his hand away.  
Phil pulled out a bag of 'Munchies' "If this doesn't answer your question, then you're crazy"  
he said taking a handful of it and put it in his mouth. "You're going to get caught. And when  
you do, I'll laugh my ass off." Tommy joked pulling his books out. "DeVille! You know the rule,  
no food in class!" Phil stopped what he was doing "Sorry!" and stuffed the food back into his bag.  
Tommy looked at his friend again and shook his head laughing. His eyes were bloodshot.  
"You know, you could have at least used eye drops to cover that up." He said shaking his head.  
Phil had started hanging out with the stoners of the school, and no one knew why. His grades  
were dropping he was disancing himself from the gang, but mainly Lil. And they were twins.  
"Do you still do that whole filming thing?" Phil asked thinking back to the old days, Tommy  
shook his head "Not really. I gave up on it."  
Tommy and Phil both got a text at the same time from Betty. "Meet at our house after school, us  
parents decided on something!"  
Phil and Tommy looked at each other confused. Come lunch time they all sat down and Lil  
looked at Phil "Hey, did you get that text from mom?"  
"Yeah, Tommy got it too." Tommy looked to Chuckie "Did you?" Chuckie was just now pulling  
his phone out "You guys know I don't text in class." they all rolled their eyes at him "Yeah, I got  
it. So I'm assuming Dil and Kimi got it too." Chuckie looked at Lil "Speaking of Kimi, I heard  
she hit you this morning?" he said looking at her face trying to see it. Lil shrugged "Yeah, but it  
was nothing."  
"Nothing!? Someone hit my sister!" Phil said slamming his hands on the table.  
"Phil calm down, it's fine. You can't do anything anyways, Kimi's a girl. Remember?" Lil said  
"Also, let mom know I'll be late. There are tryouts today and as captain I have to be there." she  
groaned. "Don't want to be there?" Tommy asked her  
"Nope! I don't want to quit yet though, that'll just give Kimi the upperhand." Lil looked to Chuckie  
"Sorry, Chuck." she apologized for almost talking bad about Kimi. Chuckie didn't like the fact  
that Tommy had hurt his sister so bad. He knew Tommy didn't cheat, but he still left her for  
Lil, but he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of their friendship.  
"Phillip, calm down!" Lil yelled to her brother. He was still mad over the fact that someone hit her.  
"Kimi! I need to talk to you." Phil got up and walked over to Kimi and took her to the hall.  
Lil shook her and then put her face in her hands "This can't be good."

"Why the fuck did you hit Lil?!" Phil yelled at Kimi.  
"It just happened!" she snapped. Phil shook his had, mad. "Shit like that doesn't 'just happen'!"  
Lil had figured it was best that she go out there to stop Phil from getting to mad "Phillip! Calm  
down!" Lil said grabbing her brother "No, Lillian! She hit you for a bullshit reason!"  
"I know, and she'll get what's coming for her. Now calm down and walk away!" Lil and Phil  
were screaming at each other and Tommy and Chuckie and a few other people had come out of  
the cafeteria. "Not again." Tommy said walking towards them. Phil had to step back "Maybe we  
should just let them handle this?" Tommy shook his head, "Lillian may be tough, but so is  
Kimi." Phil nodded in agreement, he turned to look say something to Chuckie but he was gone  
"Where did Chuck go?" Tommy turned and looked around "No idea" he turned his attention back  
to Lil and Kimi "Phil, go stop your sister!" Phil walked up and went to grab his sister.  
"Let's go Lillian." He picked her up and started carrying her away "This isn't over, Lil!"  
Lil was kicking for Phil to let her go and Tommy walked up blocking her view of Kimi "Calm  
down before you get yourself into trouble."


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**  
**Chapter Five.**

"Lillian you have to be more careful." Tommy said. Lil sighed "I know, she just made me so  
mad. I just wanted to.. I don't know.. Punch her." Tommy had taken Lil to the park to help  
calm her down before she had to go back. "How am I going to be able to stand the tryouts with  
her there? Ugh!" Lil pouted again and stomped her foot "Do you need me to stay with you?"  
Lil shook her head, "I can handle myself, but I don't know about her. But if she tries anything  
I'm not holding back." she looked at Tommy again "Also you have to go to my house to figure  
out what the parents have planned. Phil is probably too stoned out of his mind to listen."  
Tommy laughed "That's true." Lil checked her watch "Will you take me back? It's almost time  
and I can't miss it." Tommy nodded and stood helping her up walking to her car.  
"Do you want me to pick you up?" Lil nodded "That would be nice."

"Okay guys! We are missing Kimi and Lil only right?" they all nodded  
"Okay us parents have talked about it and we decided that we should take a trip somewhere for  
Christmas break."  
Tommy, Phil, Chuckie, and Dil smiled and Angelica jumped up "Where are we going?! Paris?!  
Europe?!"  
"No Angelica, sit down." Charlotte said "We're going to Florida!" Didi said  
"Meaning, all of us?!" Chuckie said  
"Like me, Tommy, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, Dil, you guys?" Phil asked  
"Yes, all of us!" Kira said "But... That's practically across the world!" Phil said  
"Stop exaggerating, Phillip. It's just a six-hour flight." Betty said. The teens all started  
complaining that they didn't want to be stuck on a plane together for six hours.

"Okay girls, start warming up!"  
Kimi rolled her eyes at Lil. Kimi was co-captain but she had to tryouy, and she knew that Lil  
was probably going to kick her off the team. "Five more minutes!" Kimi started stretching, she  
was going to work her butt off to stay on this squad. "Okay, times up. I'm going to put you all  
in groups of four and then the tryouts will begin, alright?" Lil started reading through the list  
and naming off the groups and their numbers. "Shane, Finster, Mitchell, and Ross. You all  
are group three." Lil showed them all what the routine would be, and sent their groups to practice.  
She was sitting there watching them all checking the time every five to ten minutes. She gave  
them an hour to rehearse and the whole time watching and judging them to see who makes it or  
not. "Alright, group one." Lil was getting bored with all this judging and she wished it would  
go by faster, it was time for group three to go, Kimi's group. Kimi was a great cheerleader, and  
even though they weren't on good terms, Lil was still going to give her the co-captain position.  
After the last group she made the list and hung up waiting.

Kimi walked over to her "Just because you gave me co-captain again doesn't mean things are  
okay." Lil stood up "I didn't give it to you because we're friends, I gave it to you because you  
have talent at this" Kimi snorted "It doesn't change that you stole Tommy"  
"For fucks sake, Kimi! For the last time I didn't steal Tommy!" Lil had finally lost it.  
"I watched you two flirt in front of me for years! Don't try to play it off as it just happened after  
we broke up!" Lil felt her anger rise, and she tackled Kimi. She knew she shouldn't have, but  
she did.  
"Shit, Lillian, Kimi, stop it!" Phil and Tommy got out of the car and ran to the cat-fight.  
Tommy ran up to Lil and tried pulling her away and she elbowed him in the nose really hard.  
"Shit Lillian!" he stopped trying for a second before going back to pulling her away. Phil at  
succeeded in holding Kimi back. "You deserve everything that happens to you, Lil! That baby  
you're having is all the proof that you're a slut!" Tommy looked at Phil and he could see the  
anger starting to show and Tommy knew he had to get Phil away from Kimi. "Oh, I'm sorry, I  
forgot you were jealous that I was having Tommy's baby and you aren't." Lil smirked, what  
Kimi said didn't affect her. Tommy picked her up "Lillian stop talking and just sit in the car."  
Tommy was calm, and Lil knew she needed to listen. "Don't count on it, babe." she used one of  
his own lines on him. Tommy continued holding her because he knew if he let go, she was going  
to go after Kimi. "Think of the baby." he said. Lil grabbed her stomach and nodded. "Just make  
sure that bitch doesn't say anything about me" Tommy nodded and turned "Oh and Tommy,  
sorry about your nose." he smiled at her "It's no big D" he shut the car door and walked towards  
Kimi and Phil. Lil locked the door to the car knowing if Phil let Kimi go she'd go for the car.  
Phil had dropped Kimi, he was too mad at her. "Don't touch my sister again." Phil said it  
emotionless, but he was full of anger. "She's the one who attacked me!" Kimi protested  
"Just drop it, Kimi, okay? I broke up with you for a reason. And no, that reason was not Lil. It  
was your damn insecurities. You brought it on yourself, so stop harassing her about it!"  
Tommy walked away to the car. "Don't talk to her or me ever again." was the last thing Phil said  
to her. Lil and Kimi were both beaten up pretty bad. They were both covered in blood by the time  
Phil and Tommy had gotten there.  
"My God, what happened to you?!" Betty asked as Phil, Lil, and Tommy walked in. She ran up  
to Lil looking at her face and the scratches all over her arms. Lil was getting ready to explain  
what had happened when the phone rang, Phil followed his mom into the kitchen to get her some  
ice for her lip. Tommy had sat next to her and was rubbing her leg trying to calm her down  
"Are you gonna be okay?" Lil nodded "I'm more worried for the baby though." Tommy leaned  
in and kissed her cheek "It'll be fine."  
"What do you mean Lillian walked out of this fine?! She has blood, cuts, and bruises all over  
her face!" Phil walked back into the room "Kira called. Kimi said you attacked her and you  
walked out of it perfectly fine." Lil shrugged "I mean, yes, I did start it. But no, you're looking  
at me now, I did not walk out of that perfectly fine. Thomas didn't even make it without  
getting hurt." Lil turned and put the icepack on his nose instead of her lip. She felt bad for  
elbowing him. "Do you think you should go to the hospital for that?" Tommy shook his head  
moving Lils hand and putting it on her lip "I'll be fine." he said giving her a smile. Betty  
walked back into the living room shaking her head "I don't want you seeing Kimi anymore"  
Lil nodded "I wasn't planning on it."

_**I'm working on another story, it came to me in the car and I just have to make it! It'll be posted soon. I hope you all are enjoying my stories!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I just read through this and forgot how good it was. Lol so here's an update! Sorry it's been so long for those who are waiting! I had also been updating from my phone before because my computer crashed, but it's up and working now so the paragraphs should be looking normal now!**

**Chapter Six**

Betty was shaking her head. "What started the fight between you two?" Lil looked over at Tommy and sighed. "Kimi thought Tommy was cheating on her the whole time they were together. With me." Tommy nodded agreeing with what Lil said "Except I wasn't." Betty looked at Tommy "Of course not, you're better than that."

"In other news mom, what did I miss?" Lil would say anything to change the subject from what happened. "Us parent's have decided that we want to take you kids to Florida over the break" Lil's face lit up "Really?" Betty nodded "But I don't know about the Finster's anymore"

"Chuckie is still our friend, mom. And Chaz. They can at least still come." Lil had hope in her eyes and Betty sighed "We'll see." Betty walked out of the room and Lil moved the ice pack back to Tommy's face. "I'm going to go get cleaned up." she stood up and walked out of the room leaving Tommy and Phil. "You okay?" Tommy asked him. Phil nodded "I'll be fine." Tommy sighed in frustration and put the ice pack down on the couch next to him "I can't believe Kimi would call Lil a slut." Phil nodded in agreement as Lil came walking down the stairs.

"Why aren't you icing your nose?" she gave Tommy a look picking the ice pack up again. "Because you need it for your lip." Lil shook her head "My lip will be fine." she looked over at Phil and he was standing up to leave "Where are you going, Phil?" she asked and he turned to look at her "Just out." Lil watched as Phil walked out of the house.

Phil made his way to the Java Lava. He just wanted a smoothie. He walked in and saw that Chuckie was working. "Hey Phil!" Phil went and sat at the counter and ordered a smoothie. "I assume you haven't heard what happened yet?" Chuckie handed Phil his smoothie and gave him a questioning look "No?" Phil took a sip and sighed standing up "Lil and Kimi got in some fight." Chuckie's eyes went wide "Are they okay?" Phil shrugged "I know Lil is, I don't know about Kimi." Chuckie turned and walked to the back of Java Lava and Phil turned and walked out.

* * *

Lil was standing at her locker the next morning when Tommy walked up to her. He put his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Good morning." she turned and looked at him "How's your nose?" he smiled and shrugged "Fine. And your.. Everything?" Lil laughed and pulled his face down to her giving him a kiss "Perfect" Lil's smile left when Kimi walked by giving her a glare. Lil slammed her locker shut and started walking away.

"It pisses me off how she's making people think this is _my _fault!" Lil was furious, Tommy caught up to her and grabbed her arm turning her around "Don't let her get to you. That's what she's trying to do" just by looking at her, Tommy could tell Lil was mad. "I'm taking you out tonight" Lil looked up at him and smiled "I'd like that."

The rest of the day dragged on. Phil and Lil avoiding Kimi at all cost. Lil had practice after school and she asked Tommy to come watch. Mainly in case Kimi tried to start anything. Lil also knew she was going to have to quit soon. Come practice, she was getting irritated with how the girls weren't listening. She sighed in frustration and decided to just end practice. She grabbed Tommy's arm and left.

"I'm going to quit come next practice." Tommy turned to the passenger seat to look at her "Why?" Lil sighed and looked out the window "I'm pretty sure Kimi got to them, which is why no one was listening to me." Tommy could tell she was frustrated, he reached over and put a hand on her knee "Kimi will get what's coming to her." Lil placed her hand on his. She looked over at him and before she could stop herself she said "I love you, Thomas." he looked over at her and made eye contact. He leaned over and gave her a kiss "I love you too, Lillian" it was the first time they had said it to each other. Lil felt so much love for this boy. And she knew that he felt the same way.

Tommy took Lil to a movie and dinner, doing his best to keep her mind off of things. Their last trip was to the Java Lava and Kimi just happened to be working. Lil went and got a table and Tommy went to order them smoothies "You know you're only with her because she's pregnant." Tommy laughed at Kimi taking his drinks "That's bullshit, Kimi and you know it."

Tommy went and sat across from Lil and handed her the smoothie. "So, you're still coming with me to the ultrasound on Monday, right?" Tommy broke into a huge smile "I wouldn't miss it." Lil knew Kimi heard and she smirked when she saw her walk away. "What did she say to you?"

"That I was only with you because you're pregnant." Lil laughed knowing that it was a lie. The two finished their smoothies and left. Tommy pulled into his driveway and the walked Lil home "Thank you so much for this, Thomas. It means a lot to me." he leaned down, kissing her. The door opened and Phil walked out "Shit, I didn't know you two were home. Lil! I actually need to tell you something" Lil gave Tommy one last kiss and walked inside to talk to Phil.


End file.
